


8. "Take my seat"

by hellaskye



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [8]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaskye/pseuds/hellaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long mission. Natasha just wants Clint to sit down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8. "Take my seat"

8\. “Take my seat.” 

“No.”

“Clint.”

“No. Thank you.”

“Clint, this is stupid.”

“I’m not going to take your chair.”

“Well I’m not sitting there either.” 

The two assassins glared at each other, both holding onto the metal rails of the bus, standing above the seat in question. Neither one would budge. 

Their mission had been simple, and it had gone fairly well. It was an in and out job, done within the hour. Of course, they’d blown up any mode of transportation, and rather than wait 3 hours for extraction to reach the duo, they’d decided to take the bus. When they’d actually got on the bus, there’d been two seats available, but then an elderly lady boarded right after Clint, so Clint had offered her the seat he was in. 

Now, however, he had been standing for a good hour, and Natasha had finally offered him the seat she was occupying, which had led to Strike Team: Delta’s current argument. 

“Clint, sit in the damn chair,” Natasha hisses after a ten minute silence. Clint shakes his head, and Natasha’s eyes take on a dangerous light. “Clint. Stop trying to be a gentleman, and _take the fucking chair_. I sat for an hour, now it’s your turn. _Sit. The fuck. Down_.” 

There are certain preservation instincts that humans have naturally ingrained within them. One is to know when to fuck with Natasha Romanoff, and Clint’s instincts were telling him that he better sit down, on the threat of his life. His instincts sounded a lot like Natasha. 

Clint sat down.


End file.
